A new life, new world (UnderSwap)
by isiasato92
Summary: Up on the surface, humans got used to the world with out monsters, but alot of kids wondered what they was like, so did one girl, who was the last of the 7 wizards that locked the monsters away. Isia had their power, but didnt want the monsters to be locked away. She lost her adopted sibling, going to the underground to find them, but now she comes to find the skeleton bros.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was a war between humans and monsters, humans winning the war and sending monsters back down into the underground. That had been so many years now, and humans are starting to wonder how life was with them. One group of humans was part of hiding their past from the others, as they was the ones that closed the monsters down in the underground, the 7 wizards that made the barrier to hold them in from coming out, but there is away in, Mt. Ebott. There had been many times that a child has gone missing from the nearby village by Ebott, 6 of them to be correct. Monsters only need 7 souls to break the barrier, to become free and come to the surface once more.

But they only need one wizard soul to break it, but none of the kids have that soul. There is one of the bloodline left, and her name is Isia. Her last name has been missing in time, so she doesn't really care if she has one. She had been an orphaned since she was a baby, but the village knew who she was and took her into many homes and started to train her in magic to fight against monsters if they come to the surface once again. But honestly, she doesn't want to stop them. She feels like its time for them to come back up on the world they once called home.

Isia had finished her training of the day, sighing as she gets out of the temple she was in, looking around as she rubs her neck. She was about the age of 25 now, trying to find her own path in life and wanting to find her own love, not someone she is to marry and not know at all. She sighs, walking back to the house that was made for her, but she had kept others there with her, well, one other. She took in a little child named Chara, a kid with red cheeks and that didn't talk much at all, but was very friendly and caring to others.

She walks in, smiling as she called out. "Chara! Im home!" She looks around some and then giggles as she hears running down to the door, then laughs as she gets tackled by said child, smiling down at them as she rubs their head. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to get them off my back because of the training." Chara shrugs, getting off her as they helped her get up. Isia smiles as she rubs their head and walks into the house. "Come on, lets make up dinner, ok?" She said, smiling back at them as she walks into the kitchen. And this was normal for them, to her, Chara was family to her. She didn't care if they wasn't blood, to her, they was close enough.

After a few more weeks, Isia came back home again, sighing but called out for Chara… But no one came. She blinks as she starts to look around the house, starting to panic as she yells out for them. She ran to each room, but found nothing, no note or anything… Until the bathroom. She walked in, seeing some blood on the sink as her eyes go wide. She growled as she walks outside and starts to look around and then grabs one guy by his shirt as he growled. "What the hell did you do to Chara?!" She knew this guy hated Chara, just because of how close she was to them. The guy grunts and growled. "That little brat? They are gone! Saw them go to the Mountain!"

She droped them, her eyes going wide as she was shocked. Chara had gone to the mountain.. Mt. Ebott. She turns and runs to the path, her eyes wide as she pants heavily. Chara…. Chara what did they say to you! She runs up to the path, running up to the opening as she pants heavily, looking around. She started to yell for them, trying to find them as she was tearing up badly. She didn't know where they went, if they are hurt or…. She shakes her head, panting a little as her right eye started to glow orange some. Thanks to the magic she had, her eyes tend to glow, depending on her mood. Orange was more for worry or scared, Blue was for pain and anger, but there was also a green that she had, meaning happy, or love. Only Chara has seen the green, others had seen the blue and Orange and ran from her a lot of times.

She slowly walks into the cave that was there, calling out more for Chara as she looks around, She gulps, moving slowly to the edge of the hole, looking in as she saw the drop. She looks down more, until she felt the earth shift and making her fall into the hole. Her eyes go wide, making her scream on the way down as she falls. She blacked out half way, but grunts as she wakes up in a bed of sunflowers. She slowly sits up, looking around some as she saw where she was. She knew where she was… The underground. She slowly gets up, looking around the room as she blinks some, moving to a door that she slowly walked in.

She felt on the wall as it was dark, kinda forgetting about her magic for the moment as she looks around. She jumps as she heard someone call out to her. "HOI! IM TEMMIE." That made her scream again, her eye turning orange as she held her hand out, picking up the monster, making it yell out. Isia's eyes go wide, setting them down as she runs over. "Oh stars, I am so sorry! You frightened me and…and…" The monster started to laugh some.

"So…YouR onE of ThE WizarDS… YoUR SOUL WILL BE PERFECT!" It yelled, its eyes changing as she starts to chase her. Isia yells out, trying to run but gasps as her 'soul' was pulled out. Her soul was a mix of Orange and Blue, but with some purple in the middle. Her eyes go wide as she gets cornered, trying to fight back some but she kept getting hit as she pants. She felt like she was low on health… Which she was… She was only at 1 HP now. She looks up slowly, panting heavily as she blinks some. A fireball went flying past her, as another monster came up as he was a goat..monster? She couldn't tell as her vision got blurry and she passed out.

After some time, Isia groans as she started to wake up, but feeling that she was in something warm… Like a blanket. She slowly opens her eyes, looking around some as she was in a bedroom of some kind, almost like a child's room. She slowly sits up, looking around some as she blinks a little bit and starts to get up. She looks down at her clothes that was a mess now, making her sigh some but blink as she saw some spare clothes next to the bed. She quickly got changed as she looks at the purple long dress, smiling softly as she then walks out into the hall way. She looks around, but started to follow her nose as she coaught the smell of something cooking, something that smelled good. She slowly walks into a livingroom, looking around some. "Um… Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, looking around as she blinks.

She heard footsteps coming out from the kitchen, as a monster, a goat man came out, smiling to her. "Ah, child. You are awake! That is amazing." He said, setting down some pie as he smiled to her. She blinked, watching him as she lightly gulps a little bit. "W…Where am I?" She asked, looking at him as he sets the pan down. He slowly looks up. "You're in my home child." He said, smiling to her. "I am Asgore, caretaker of the ruins here."

Isia looks at him, blinking as she stands by the chair. "Ruins… Im in the underground… Right?" She asked, seeing him tense up as he nods. "Yes…" She looks around. "I have to keep going, I have to find my little sibling!" She kinda yelled, looking around some as she moves to the door some. Asgore blinks as he moves to her. "Y..You cant't! You…will die out there if you go." She looks at him, her eye turning blue as her eyes narrow. "I have to find Chara, Asgore… Then I plan on letting you all go." She said, seeing his eyes going wide as he backed up some.

She looks around and starts to go to the stairs, making her way down them. Asgore snaped out of his state of mind and ran after her. "Wait! You're one of them! One of the wizards!" He grabs her arm as she winced, looking back at him. "Yes… I am one of those idiots, but I am nothing like them." She said as she moves back some, seeing his eyes change. "I planned on freeing you all… You been underground for to long."

Asgore looks at her, sighing as he nods some as he pulls his hand back. "Then pleas watch for her… Toriel, she is the queen here of the underground." Isia nods, making her way down the hall as she knew what she had to do, she had an idea on what to do at least. Find Chara, show all the monsters kindness… And hopefully… get out of here alive and with her soul. She walked past the door, walking down the hall as she looks around the room, then goes to the final door, feeling a breeze come from underneath it as she smiled softly, pushing it open to the new world before her eyes.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR UNDERSWAP! Only one I own is Isia. I have been a fan of this game for awhile and I thought it would be a wonderful fanfic idea. So please like and comment if you can, share if you like! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

As the doors open from the ruins, Isia was welcomed with a cold breeze as she wraps herself in her arms some, looking around as she blinked, looking around at the snow as she looks around. She slowly walks out into the snow more, then turns as she hears the door close behind her. She feels like there is no turning back now, making her move forward as she starts to walk down the path there, seeing foot prints as she follows them, walking up to an odd looking gate, but she slips right through it, walking up to a station as she looks around. She sighs some as she saw no one, looking around as she starts to walk again, rubbing her arms some to try and stay warm.

As she walked, she saw different monsters, bowing to them and showing she meant mercy, not to fight them at all. She smiles as some was nice, and some seamed scary but she still showed she didn't mean any harm. She walks down the path, looking around as she saw different puzzles that was done, smiling as she giggled a bit. She walks to a small snow field, seeing the poffs, blinking some at them as she slowly walks and then saw a big dog. She started to pet him, laughing as she falls over when he licks and nuzzles into her. She slowly walks by him, smiling as she walks down the path, looking around a bit as she blinks, seeing a bridge as she slowly walks over it, looking around a bit. She walks over it slowly, turning as she saw the Temmie, gasping as she turns and starts to run, but in doing so she slips and falls off the side of the bridge. She yells out as she hangs there, holding on the best she can as she pants. She was scared, shaking badly as she looks around.

She felt the bridge move, making her panic more as her eye glows orange, as she shakes. She wiggled some, looking up as she felt her hands slip, making one hand slip from how long she was holding, plus the cold. She pants and tears up as she starts to cry a bit, her life flashing in her eyes as she felt her hand slip, things moving slow for her. But what happened next, she did not expect… She was floating in the air, in an orange glow. She slowly opens her eyes, looking around as she wondered what happened, feeling her body getting pulled back up onto the bridge, looking up at the one who saved her.

The figure moves closer as he took a drag from his cig he had, looking up at her. "Hey there buddy… that would have been a long trip, don't you think?" He asked, looking at her as the smoke came out of his mouth. He stepped closer, looking at her as he finally came into view, his tall, and lengthy body.. And boney? He was a skeleton, a walking, talking, skeleton. Isia stares at him, her eyes wide as her eye was still glowing orange some.

He looks at her, tilting his head some. "Hm? You can use magic too? You're a human though…" He thinks, looking at her as his right eye was glowing orange from him using her powers a few moments ago. She looks at him, slowly standing up, holding onto the rope as she gulps. "I…am one..of the last of the wizards… who locked you all down here.." She said, looking at him. "You have every right to hate me, but let me try and make things right again. I came here looking for my sibling, Chara. Are they here?" She asked, looking at him as she gulps.

He looks at her, blinking some as he puts his hands into his hoody, closing one eye as he nods. "I think I know where they are." He said, looking at her. Isia blinks and moves to him. "Where? Where are they?" She moved closer and reached you to him as her legs start to give out. He catches her, blinking some as he looks down at her. "Hey… Easy… I didn't know you would fall for me already?" He joked, making her kinda giggle but looks at him. "Please… take me to them?" She trys to stand, but gasps as she was picked up by him, making her blush as she looks up at him. He looks down at her as he closed his right eye, his left eye looking down at her. "Now come on, I wouldn't be much help if I let a lady walk when she cant." He said, walking across the bridge as she looks around some.

Surprisingly, he was very warm, for just being bone, maybe it was because of his magic. She watched as they walk into a town, called Snowdin, looking around as he carrys her to a house on the far end, using his magic to open the door. "Bro, we got another human here." He called out, a yell coming from upstairs as he runs down the stairs, a little skeleton, in a gray and blue outfit, wearing a blue scarf as his eyes was like stars. "Another?! That's two in one week!" He yelled out, smiling brightly.

Isia blinks some as she looks. "Two…?" She asked, feeling herself being set down from the taller skelly. She looks up at the stairs, her eyes going wide as she saw Chara, tearing up as she quickly runs to the stairs. "CHARA!" Chara gasps and runs to Isia and jumps to her, making them both fall to the ground as Isia nuzzles into them, crying happily into their hair. "You're safe… Thank the stars your safe." Chara nuzzles into Isia, crying as well as they look at her, touching her cheek. Isia smiles softly and nuzzles their hand. "You're ok… I was scared I lost you…" She said softly, nuzzling into them.

The skelly bros watched them, smiling as the shorter one jumps up. "Two Humans! And they are siblings!" The taller one looks at the smaller one. "It's amazing bro. You caught two of them." He winked at Isia when she looked over at them, but gets the idea as she smiles softly, her eyes glowing green some as she relaxed. The little one smiled and jumps around. "Yes! The great and magnificent Sans will make tacos tonight!"

Isia watched as the little one run into the kitchen, Sans is his name. She watched Chara run into the kitchen. She slowly stands up, looking up at the other skelly as he sighs, taking a drag from his cig as he looks to her. "Papyrus is the name." She nods and held her hand out to him. "Im Isia… Thank you for saving me earlier." Papyrus takes her hand, a small toot sound comes from his hand as she blinks some. He pulls hand back, showing a small whoopy cushion in his skelly hand. She giggles at it as she smiled up at him some. "Hehe, nice one." She looks at him as she blushed a bit.

He smiled and winks at her. "Eh, it gets them all the time." She smiles softly as she moves and sits down on the couch. He sits next to her, laying back as he closed his eye sockets. "So… Your one of them huh? One of the wizards." He asked as he puffed out some smoke. Isia blinks some and sighs a little bit. "The last of the blood line… How Im not sure… I don't even know who my birth parents is. The village that Chara and I are from, they knew and took me in, gave me my own home. I took Chara in… They aren't my real sibling, but to me they are family." Papyrus looks at her, nodding as he sits up, slumping over some. "I see, well then you are an enemy." She looks at him and nods some. "I understand… But I am here for Chara…but also to free you all.."

He looks at her more, raising up a brow, somehow. "Free us huh? Why?" She looks at him, smiling gently. "Its time for you all to be in the sun again… To feel grass under your feet."

He blinks, kinda surprised at how she said all of that. He moves and nods, leaning back again as he smiled lightly. "Alright then, then I will make sure you help us, as long as you don't dust anyone." She blinks at the term. "Dust?" She asked lightly, seeing his head turn to her, but his sockets closed. "Dust… it whats happens when we die I guess you can call it."

She blinks and nods as she looks in the kitchen, smiling at the two of them as she sits back. "Mercy is all I want. I never want to hurt anyone unless they hurt my family." Papyrus looks in at them as well, nodding. "Same here with my little bro." He smiled some to her as he sits up. "Looks like I need to set up a spare bed up." She looks at him, blinking. "No no, its fine. I'll sleep here on the floor."

Somehow, Sans heard them talking about that and quickly runs in. "No! You will not! Papy set up the bed in your room! And clean it up!" Papyrus sighs some. "Come on bro… Its fineeee." He said as he lazily falls back some. Isia couldn't help but giggle at them as Sans ran over, jumping onto Pap as he starts to shake him to get him up. She smiles softly as she gets up, walking into the kitchen as she helps Chara, seeing the bros go up to the stairs. She looks at Chara, rubbing their head. "They been good to you?" They nod, smiling to her as they get the plates.

After some time, dinner was done, they ate and was watching tv in the Livingroom, Sans and Chara was sleeping up in Sans's room, Isia and Papyrus was still watching whatever was on. She looks over at him some as she smiled gently. "Thanks again…For helping me." He looks at her as he shrugs. "It's nothing, as long as you keep your promise."

She slowly sits back and nods as she yawns some. "I never go back on it." Her eyes glow a soft green, smiling gently as she looks at him some. "Its nice here though… I like it…" He looks at her, smiling lightly a toothy grin as he moves to her, turning the tv off as he helps her up. "Well… You are from the sun, you wouldn't like it for long." He said softly, holding her hand as he leads her up the stairs. She yawns as she follows him, looking at him as she watched him. "Maybe… I never got along with many humans… They just saw me as a power god I guess."

He opens the door, looking at her as she smiled sleeply. "Well, here you are our friend, but you must know that not many others will like you here." He said, moving her to the made up bed as he looks at her. She sits down as she rubs her neck as she yawns. "It will be a busy morning I feel… Im going to follow Chara.. And I will get you all free." He looks at her, grabbing some clothes he had as he hands them to her. She takes it, standing up once more as she turned her back to him, pulling off the dress she had on, her back having scars on them from when she was training with the villagers. He saw them, moving to her as his cold bone touched one.

She blinks and lets him, closing her eyes as she sighs a little bit. "It's from training… They didn't go easy on me at all." He looks at them and sighs as he shakes his head. "They are not good humans huh?" She shakes her head as she sighs. "No, not at all…" She relaxed at his touch as it was warm now, feeling his magic on her back some. She slowly looks back at him. "I don't like to fight… But will if I have to…" She smiles softly up at him.

He smiled lightly, pressing his boney teeth against her forehead, a kiss in away. She blushed lightly, giggling lightly as she then slips on the shirt he gave her, and the pants, as they actually fit her well, just long on her. She moves and lays down on the bed. "Thank you Pap… And I will see you in the morning?" She asked gently, seeing him put out the cig he had as he nods. "Yep, sleep well." He said as he slowly lays down himself. She smiles gently and slowly falls asleep, not knowing he was keeping an eye on her.

As the night went on, she started to toss and turn in her sleep, whimpering as she started to have a nightmare… One she had since she can remember, it was of the war, between monsters and humans, but she saw one person, one monster that she kept following. A Skeleton women. She was the leader of the monster army, but she was killed in battle, saying sorry to Sans and Papyrus as she slowly faded into dust.

Isia woke up, panting heavily as she looks around, shaking some as she gulps. Papyrus looks as he wakes up, moving to her. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asked, touching her shoulder. Isia looks at him, tears falling from her eyes as she held onto him. "P..Papyrus… Your….Your mom… She said she is sorry…for not coming back.." Papyrus looks at her, his eyes wide. "My…. How do you…?" She sniffles as she looks at him. "I… have a nightmare almost every night of the war… I dunno why… but I do… She was there… Fighting hard and trying to make her way back to you both…" She sniffles and rubs her eyes.

Papyrus looks at her and held her lightly as he rubs her head. "Don't say anything to Sans… He doesn't really remember her at all, and I don't want to bring up memories about it." She nods, closing her eyes as she lays her head against his chest. He rubs her head slowly, letting her relax until she was over her fit. She slowly pulls back, rubbing her eyes some. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…" He stops her. "Hey… Its ok, trust me… For now, just relax and get some sleep… You need it." She nods as she slowly lays back down, but blushed some as he lays next to her, wrapping her in his arms to keep her safe and sound. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as she relaxed against him.

For once, for what seemed like a lift time, she actually had a good night sleep after the nightmare. She woke up in the morning, feeling herself alone in the bed as she looks around a bit, yawning some. She got up, keeping the clothes on as she walks down to the living room, smiling as Chara was eating breakfast. She moved to them, sitting down as she looks. "Sans and Papyrus leave?" They nod as they finished eating. She picks up their dishes as she goes and washed them up. She was actually in a good mood, smiling softly as she looks outside. "Let's wait for them to come back before we head out, sound good?" She asked, looking at Chara who nods, turning on the T.V. as there was a robot on there.

A few hours passed as she was rubbing Chara's head, letting them take a nap as she was reading a book, a science one actually. She wasn't sure whose it was, but she was interested in it. She looks up as the door opens, Sans walking in as he was carrying groceries in. She gets up and goes to help him as she takes some bags. He smiled up at her as he walks into the kitchen. "Thank you Human!" He said, rather loudly as she then put her finger to her lips. "Chara is taking a nap… Keep it down."

He blinks and nods as he blushed some. "Sorry…" He said gently. She smiled and rubs his head gently. "Its alright, trust me." He smiled to her, his eyes turning to stars again. He starts to put everything away as he looks. "Papyrus likes you." He said, smiling. She blinks ad rubs her neck. "He is really nice, I like him too." Sans grins more as he giggled. "Noooooo, I mean he _likes_ you." He looks at her, making her face turn red some. She looks away some, blushing more. "He is a friend… We are getting to know each other more, plus…he helped me last night with one of my nightmares." Sans blinks, looking at her. "You have them too?" He asked as he grabs a pan.

She blinks and looks at him. "Papyrus has them too?" She asked, helping him start to cook for dinner. Sans nods, looking at the food as he brings a stool over. "Yeah, but it's about something called a reset… Where things go bad and people turn to dust… He talks in his sleep, he won't tell me but I can tell what it is." She listens to him, blinking a little as she nods some. "I see, I will keep that in mind."

Rests… What are those? She wasn't sure as she helps Sans, showing him some spices he can use to make the tacos as he smiles. She giggled some as she gets some plates, looking as Papyrus walks back in. "Welcome back." She said, waving to him as he waves back and lays with Chara, closing his eyes as he puts them on his chest. She watched them as she smiles gently. "Sans… thank you for helping Chara and I… It means a lot." She said as she sets the table. He blinks and smiles to her. "Hey, your friends now, so I am going to keep you all safe."

She giggles some and sits down as she looks around. "I'm going to follow Chara on their adventure, help them get out of here and back to the surface. But if anything, I will stay here and keep you all safe." She said, looking down at the table. Sans blinks, looking at her and walks over, touching her hand, making her look up at him. "Hey… You can stay around, we can all be a happy family!" She blinks some, smiling gently as she leans in and kisses his head, making him giggle some as she smiles. "I wouldn't mind that at all, but its up to them as well on what they want to do."

She smiles as the other two finally joined them, moving to the table as they start to eat. Isia didn't eat, letting them laugh and have fun. She walks outside, walking around in the snow as she looks around a little bit as she looks up at the ceiling as she sighs. "To free them… is what I want to do." She said lightly, not knowing Papyrus was behind her. You know its rude to leave at dinner." She turns and looks at him. "Ah, sorry… Got a lot on my mind." He walks over and rubs her head.

"Come on, they are fine for now. Lets go to Muffiet's." He said, taking her hand as they walk. She blinks as she follows him, smiling gently as she looks at him. "Thanks Pap…" As they walk, some monsters look at her like she was a freak. She looks away as she walks down the bar, then blinks as people welcomed them, including her as well. Papyrus walked to the bar and gets a bottle of honey, drinking it like it was a drink. Isia giggled as she smiles, watching him, smiling as she gets a drink as she looks around some. Monsters was laughing and having fun as she sips her drink.

Papyrus looks at her as he smiled some. "Everyone here is just having a good time, so don't worry about it." She giggled and nods as she drinks some. As the night goes on, she had a few other drinks as she smiles. She looks around as people started to leave, smiling softly as she slowly gets up. "Lets head on back, Pappy." She looks at him as she smiles. He looked up as he smiled some, opening his eyes as he was a little drink from the honey. "Hmm, I know a shortcut." He takes her hand, pulling her close as they go to the house, landing in his bed as she gasps.

She blushed as she looks at him, giggling lightly as she smiled softly. "Well… that was interesting." She said softly as she looks at him. He laughs some as he looks at her, smiling up at her. "Hehe… Its nice for you to drop in." She giggles and smiles to him. "Hehe, I guess so." She slowly sits up as she brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looks at him. He sits up, leaning on his elbows. "Hmm, I will say this is nice." He winks as she giggles more, slowly leaning down. "You are amazing." She whispers softly. He looks into her eyes as he slowly leans up. "You are too…" He slowly sits up more as his teeth met her lips, making it into a kiss. She closed her eyes as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him. She leans against him as he lays back, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close to him.

She relaxed fully against him as they share the kiss, his hands rubbing over her back slowly. When he pulled back from the kiss, he slowly looks at her. "Hmm… I don't want you to go…" He whispers as she rubs his chest lightly. "I don't either… But I have to free you…" Her eye glows, along with his as he kisses her again, cupping her face. She kisses him more as she rubs his chest slowly. "I will get you to the surface… I want you to feel the sun…" She whispers against his teeth, looking into is eyes. He looks at her and nods as he held her, letting her lay on him. She closed her eyes as she relaxed some. She lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Goodnight…. Honey." He whispers as he starts to fall asleep. She slowly falls asleep with him as she relaxed against him, happy that for once she was safe and can sleep with out fear.

(End of Chapter 2! Man that took awhile! I hope that you all like it and tune in for the next one!)


End file.
